Who Knew
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Who knew we'd end up like this? Who knew we'd fall in love? If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, i'd stand up and punch them out. But I was so wrong... HumanoidCharacters. OogieXJack. Give it a chance.


I heard the song. I had an idea. This is the result. Nightmare Before Christmas fans, please don't kill me. There is a story behind this that I will explain after wards.

So, as long as I don't annoy you too much, Please, enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters exactly. The humanoid idea belongs to my lover Skie. He gets FULL credit for this humanoid idea. How they look and everything. Cause he's just that fucking awesome. The song belongs to Pink.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi. It is a little weird of an idea. It is an Alternate universe, kinda. Don't like any of that? Than I suggest you don't bother to read this story.**

Oh, and the way it's written is a little odd. So pay close attention to what is the past and what is the present. It goes back and forth after each lyric. It starts in present, then goes to past and so forth.

* * *

_You took my hand; You showed me how._

_You promised me you'd be around._

Everyone hated him. Even I hated him once upon a time long ago. He was deceitful, manipulative and just plain mean. He had no one. No family. No loved ones. No one he gave a damn about. Or so everyone assumed. He was always alone in that large mansion of his and no one in town gave a damn about him. He was strange and down right creepy.

But somehow… He caught me. I found myself thinking more and more about the strange man that lived in such a large mansion. It wasn't like I had had much contact with him to begin with. So I was unable to understand why the Boogieman was always floating around in my head. For a while, I considered it to be some trick he was playing to mess with me. But such a mind trick had to be impossible since we had no contact with one another.

It was that fateful night in the graveyard that changed everything between he and I. It changed our fates, our destinies and the way of life in Halloween town.

_I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me._

"You're a lie, Jack Skellington." The voice was like the sound of the wind when it reached my ears. I froze from my stroll and quickly glanced around for the source of the voice. The graveyard was dark, the only light that of the half moon and with only eye sockets, it was a bit hard to see.

"Whose there?" I whispered out softly as I glanced around, crouched down slightly, prepared for anything.

"Your worst nightmare." A dark chuckle came from somewhere and I tried to pinpoint where as I slowly started to circle around.

"I am a nightmare." I whispered back, shivering softly at the cold wind that blew through my bones. My bleach white skin was no protection against the wind but I was used to such a thing. We were all strange creatures in Halloween town. But we were once even stranger.

"A nightmare worse than you, my pumpkin king."

A growl came from my lips as I stood up straight and glared at the nothingness. "There is no such thing."

"Conceited much?" A thud was heard and I spun around to be greeted by a very large creature. My breath caught in my throat and I found myself frozen to the already frozen ground. The male was large in stature but not in weight. He was well built with green tinted skin and silver hair with tan streaks throughout. Stitching could be seen down his neck almost like they were the seams holding his skin together. Perhaps they were considering long ago he was only a sack.

A hiss came from my once stitched lips as I took a step backwards. "Oogie Boogie." A creepy smirk came to his wide mouth when I spoke his name and I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from him. I hadn't seen him since before we were cursed. And even back then, It was rare for me to see him since he was banished from Halloween town.

"The delectable Pumpkin King remembers me." His voice was so deep and sultry that I found myself unable to do anything other than stare at him.

"You shouldn't be here." I managed to say a lot stronger than I felt.

"Yes, cause I'm so scared of what those useless idiots will do to me." He said sarcastically, the creepy smirk still on his odd lips.

I was at a loss for words. The man that had been on my mind for no apparent reason lately was suddenly in front of me. I had only gone for a walk. I could never expect something like this to happen. "What do you want?" I glared at him the best I could as my boney hands formed fists at my sides.

"Want? No one's asked me that before. They all assume and accuse." He chuckled before that smirk twisted into something much more sinister and gave me the urge to run. "Believe it or not, I want you, My Pumpkin King."

I only blinked at him, the scowl disappearing from my face. "What?"

He took a step forward which caused me to take a step backwards. We continued this as he started to speak once again. "Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King. What a lie you are. Screams are not what you crave. You crave something much more dangerous."

A gasp came from my lips when my back came into contact with cold hard stone. Somehow, without my noticing, Oogie Boogie had managed to back me into a large gravestone. I was trapped. I moved to run but he slammed his hands against the stone on either side of my torso. Admittedly, for once in my life, I was scared. Scared because what I wanted to do, what I wanted him to do, was not what anyone would have expected. Scared because… even I didn't know it before now yet this evil man did.

"Remove yourself from me." I growled out, my confusion quickly turning into anger at this man.

His large body suddenly pressed into mine and I felt heat against my cheeks. My nails dug back into the stone of the grave marker as I forced myself to not return the pressure.

"Cursed. We are cursed." He mumbled out as he lowered his head closer to mine. "We were never meant to have hearts but now we do. We were never meant to be human but now we are. Feelings, emotions, things creatures such as us should never have." I only stared up at him with a mixture of confusion and anger as he spoke. "You are a lie because you lie to yourself. You are not the stone you claim to be." His eyes shifted from mine to something behind me. He reached out and grabbed something, breaking it off. He pulled it back so I could see and I realized he had removed a finger from the angel atop the stone I was pressed against. "Stone. Hard on the outside." He curled his own fingers around the stone and squeezed. "Yet so easily breakable." I heard the crushing and glanced away, knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"You know nothing of me." I mumbled out.

The crushed stone fell to the ground as he suddenly grabbed my bleach white chin and forced me to look at him. "I know you better than anyone, Jack Skellington. Remember that." And without warning, his warm lips were pressed against my cool ones. I was frozen in place at such a thing. My mind spinning and my human body wanting to give in.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Oogie ripped himself from me, an animalistic growl coming from his lips as he glared at something past me. "Damn mutt." The smirk returned to his lips as he focused on me once again. "Think on it." He whispered to me before he was suddenly gone.

I was frozen against the gravestone and it took me a few moments to realize my knees were giving out from under me. I slipped to the cold hard ground, my sockets as wide as possible and my face probably more red than possible.

"Jack!" The voice snapped me out of my daze and I looked up to see Zero kneeling in front of me. His head was tilted to the side in worry and I was still astonished at how human he was now. And how bare.

I swallowed hard and shook my head, forcing a smile. "Let's go find Sally." I told him, easily getting to my wobbly feet.

"Sally!" He grinned and his demeanor changed back to the hyper dog I knew. "Sally, sally!" He took off running toward the gates of the graveyard.

I smiled softly before glancing behind me. The very top of Oogie's mansion could be seen from where I stood. My head throbbed along with something in my chest so I forced myself to look away and follow Zero out of the graveyard.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out. _

_Cause they're all wrong._

_I know better._

_Cause you said forever._

_And ever._

_Who knew?_

And so he caught me. Without ever even trying that hard. For the longest time I would push him away and for some reason, he accepted it. The Boogieman was so different with a heart. But then, so was I. Oogie never gave up. He chased and chased and finally… He caught me. Though really, he had always had me. I just didn't want to accept it.

How could I accept it? The Pumpkin King and The Boogieman just did _**not**_ get along. Nor did they want each other. But we did. My body ached to be touched by him. It still did… Nightmarish creatures with hearts. That was what we had become. After living so long without hearts, it was hard to understand and accept what these new hearts wanted and needed.

But… Oogie helped me figure that out. He helped me figure out what I truly wanted. What truly made me happy. Yet to this day I don't understand why. I asked him many a times and the only answer I received was, "Because I wanted to".

Love was a blessing the people of Halloween town thought they would never deserve. A blessing we weren't even aware of before the curse. But when I finally had it, I wasn't willing to let it go. Not for anyone or anything. Because… I truly believed the words he whispered to me.

_Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool?_

_I wish I could touch you again…_

_I wish I could still call you a friend…_

_I'd give anything…_

"O-Oogie." I gasped out softly as I was slammed back a bit hard against the wall. The green skinned male just smirked at me as his hands held my bony hips tightly. My heart pounded in my chest as his gorgeous body pressed hard against mine. Instinctively, my arms shifted to snake around his neck to pull him closer to me. There was no doubt in my mind that I was addicted to this man. I was addicted and so far in love that it blinded me at times.

Keeping such a relationship between us a secret was much harder than I had imagined. Considering anytime we were near each other, we ended up jumping each other. Or the fact that he was banished from Halloween town and if he were to be seen there, he'd probably be killed. Now that we were human, we could probably die. Even if we didn't age. Such a body had to have a limit.

We would meet in private and far away from Halloween town. Or I'd come to his mansion without being noticed. Which was also harder than I expected. But no matter how hard it was to keep our secret, it never stopped us from being together. We were fire and ice. So wrong for each other but… so right. Destructive yet passionate. Perfect.

Those sinful lips pressed hard against mine and my mind was gone. All I knew; all I felt; all I thought… Was Oogie. He had all of me and would forever. He promised me forever and I believed him.

_When someone said count your blessings now before they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how._

_I was all wrong._

_But they knew better. _

_Still, you said forever._

_And ever._

_Who knew?_

The full moon was high in the sky as I made my way through the graveyard. The night was quiet, the only sound was that of my footsteps and my pounding heart. I felt like I was being followed but at that point, it just didn't matter anymore. They could follow me. They could keep an eye on me. It wouldn't change my hatred for them. Ever.

I pushed past the large cast-iron gates of the graveyard to see the familiar site of the curly hill. My bleach white hand held a single black rose that had wilted long ago. The thorns were dull now and didn't hurt my hand as I clutched it so tightly. I approached the hill, my eyes focused on the full moon that shone over the town of Halloween. I couldn't bare to look at the empty space of what used to be.

I slowly walked down the hill, watching it uncurl and allowing me to cross the pumpkin patch and fence without any effort. I heard the hill re-curl behind me but my focus was the large gate ahead of me. I ignored the gate and easily slipped down the small bridge toward it to the green stream of water below.

The green liquid was freezing to my bones but I paid it no mind as I moved through it. It only came to calf and it was trek I was used to. I made my way through the large cave that the water flowed through before finding myself shroud in darkness. I wasn't scared though. After all, I was The Pumpkin King. The only fear I had ever had already came true. So I had nothing to fear any longer.

It was nearly twenty minutes before I saw the light of the moon once again at the end of the tunnel. I paused, staring down at the wilted black rose before forcing the pain down in my chest and continued walking. The moonlight felt nice against my skin when I finally exited the tunnel. I climbed up onto the bank and was finally faced with a reality I didn't want to accept.

Where a large and odd mansion once stood was now nothing but ash. Ash and nothingness. I swallowed hard and began walking toward the middle of the large valley where his huge tree once stood. With each step I could feel my body shake more and more. I barely made it to the middle before my knees gave out from under me.

I fell to the ground, bent over with my hands digging into the ash as my body was rocked with convulsions I could not control. The rose fell from my hand as I moved to hug my chest with one arm, still holding my self up with one shaking arm. The wetness came from my eyes without warning and I watched as it soaked into the ash until I couldn't stand it anymore. I closed my lids tightly, allowing the wetness and pain pour from my heart.

_I'll keep you locked in my mind until we meet again._

_I won't forget you my friend…_

_What happened?_

"What do you think will happen… If they ever find out?" I mumbled out softly as I twirled the vibrant black rose in my hand.

"What's the worse they could do? Banish us both?" Oogie Boogie grumbled as he plopped down onto the bed beside me. "What's so bad about that?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, staring at the black petals. "Everything. This… is my home. My family… My friends. I couldn't stand if they… hated me."

His arm slipped around my shoulders and I glanced up at him a bit startled. "What kind of family hates you for being happy?" He growled out before nuzzling into my black hair.

My eyes closed slightly as he inhaled my scent. "That's not my point…"

"The point is," He snatched the rose from my fingers causing me to hiss in pain when a thorn sliced my palm, "You're over thinking things when you should be paying attention to me."

I bit my bottom lip as I brought my cut to my lips to lick away the blood. "I can't help but think about it. I want to know what you think too."

He grabbed my hand and brought the bleeding cut to his lips with a smirk. "I think the Pumpkin King needs to think about that kind of stuff when he's alone." His long snake-like tongue slipped out and ran along the cut sending shivers all over my body.

I glanced up at him shyly before glancing at the black rose he had placed on the table beside the bed. "Thank you. You really can be sweet sometimes."

His smirk never faltered as he slipped his arms around my waist to pull me into his lap. I wobbled a bit before able to settle in his lap by straddling it and slipping my arms around his neck. "I'll give you one every time I see you if it keeps you coming back." His voice held that softness that was so rare with him.

I smiled softly at him and leaned forward to press my forehead against his. "I don't need a black rose to keep coming back, Oogie. I only need you." A genuine smile came to his lips before I pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

_If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out. _

_Cause they're all wrong._

_I know better._

_Cause you said forever._

_And ever._

_Who knew?_

The pain was overwhelming and uncontrollable. Even if it had been a year to the exact day, it was still a pain I never thought possible. It was worse than death. At least once dead, you couldn't feel anymore. The pain was driving me insane. I couldn't live without him. No matter how much I tried to convince myself I could, I honestly couldn't. He was my reason. My life. My everything.

Why? Why couldn't they accept it…? Why couldn't they embrace it? Oogie was not what everyone made him out to be… Yes, he once was the most horrible creature in all of Halloween town. But after the curse… He changed. Why was I the only who could see it? Because they didn't want to see it. They refused to see what I saw. Refused to believe that their precious Pumpkin King was really in love with a monster.

Anger replaced my pain temporarily as I was finally able to gain control over myself. I pulled myself to my feet, the wilted rose still clutched in my hand. My feet began moving once again as a scowl settled on my face. Idiots. All of them. Oogie had been right. The people of Halloween town were selfish bastards who wanted their normalcy. Well, they couldn't have it. And by trying so… By trying so desperately to keep their Pumpkin King, they killed him instead. Now only stood Jack Skellington. Just me. Nothing more.

I reached the middle of the large valley and stood before the small stone I had placed there exactly a year ago. I fell to my knees once again but this time, I meant to. I leaned forward and placed the wilted rose atop the stone that simply read, "Boogieman".

My hand shook as I pulled it back against me and the pain bubbled up once again. I doubled over, holding my stomach tightly as I let the sobs overtake me. Silent and alone, I cried for the one man everyone hated. The one person I would ever love.

_That last kiss, I'll cherish._

_Until we meet again._

"Jack!" The voice that reached my ears was soft yet to panicked that it snapped me out of my slight day dreaming. I blinked at the redheaded woman standing in my doorway. A soft smile came to my lips as I stood from my desk to greet my very good friend.

"Sally, I wasn't expecting you."

"Jack! It's horrible." She said as she crossed the room toward me. "Please, tell me, is it true?"

I just stared at her, confused. "Is… what true?"

Her beautiful face was so full of concern and worry that it caused a painful ball to form in the pit of my stomach. She folded her hands together in front of her chest and stared up at me with bright eyes. "About… You and Oogie Boogie."

My breath caught in my throat and that ball began to grow painfully. "W-What have you heard?"

"Oh Jack, It's everywhere!" She exclaimed softly. "The entire town is talking about it so angrily. That Oogie's captured you and is using your body for his own delish reasons. Please, Jack, tell me, is it true?"

"W-Wha…?" I stared at her in awe stricken panic. "I…" I closed my eyes and tried to think straight for a moment. "It's… Not exactly true. Not that side anyway."

"Then what? What is the truth?" Sally reached out and gently took my hand within hers, staring at me with concern.

"I… We…" I bit my lower lip. "That is… Oogie and I… We…" I swallowed hard, staring into her eyes. "He captured me…"

"So it's true!" Sally and I both snapped to the side at the exclamation. Dr. Finkelstien was there, an angry look upon his face. Since being human he no long had a need for a wheel chair and he was now a lot more intimidating than before. "That lecherous monster." He growled out before suddenly leaving.

"Wait! No!" I exclaimed, running after him quickly. "It's not what you think, it's really not!" I was stopped though my Sally's arm tugging on mine.

"Then what is it Jack?"

I bit my lip, glancing at the door where Dr. Finkelstien had left before glancing back at her. What was the worse they could do at the moment anyway? "We're in love, Sally. He captured my heart and I let him. I'm so sorry…"

Sally's face was soft as she smiled up at me. "Jack, don't be sorry. If you see the good in him, than perhaps he isn't the monster everyone makes him out to be." She reached up and gently pressed her hand to my white cheek. "Love is a wonderful thing. Be happy. You deserve it."

A smile came to my lips and I opened my mouth to thank her but I was cut off by the loud sound of my name being repeated.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Zero exclaimed as he busted through the door to my home.

I stared at him with wide eyes and wondered vaguely if he was the one who told everyone. Zero was the only one who knew about Oogie and I, but I knew it couldn't of been him. "What is it, boy?"

"Fire!" His face was panicked as he ran over and grabbed my arm, tugging on it. "Oogie's mansion!"

"What?" I didn't even give myself time to completely comprehend what he had said before I was gone, leaving Zero and Sally behind. I could hear the yells, see the flashes of people but I couldn't stop myself. Not until I saw him. Not until I knew he was okay.

I skidded to a halt when I saw it. His mansion… Oogie's mansion, the entire thing, engulfed in flames. Townscreatures stood along the edge of the cliff, yelling and chanting but I couldn't hear them. The ball in my stomach was so huge I thought the pain alone would kill me. I could only hope and pray that Oogie wasn't in there.

"Ha ha! Burn, burn!" The high pitched voice caught my attention among all the yells and chants.

"Yea! Burn! He can't control us anymore!"

I spun around to see three distinct boys standing there, grins on all of their faces. Oogie's boys. No longer children even though they still acted like it. "What did you do?" I growled at them, catching their attention.

"Jack was a naughty boy!" Shock said with a grin, more boy-like than before but still confused as a girl.

"We're free!" Barrel giggled as he bounced around Lock who just smirked at me.

I growled and grabbed Lock's shirt, pulling him to me. "What the fuck did you do?"

"We spoke the truth." He said, still smirking. "Now Oogie burns for hurting the Pumpkin King."

I couldn't control it. When my fist connected with his jaw. I only saw that was on the ground, glaring at me with Shock trying to help him up. "Insolent little children! Do you have any idea what you've done?" I hissed at them, causing them to cower together. "Is he in there?" I point at the burning mansion, desperate to know. The three boys just nodded in unison.

My hand fell numbly against my side and my anger vanished. Slowly, my feet began to move. The boys flinched away from me but I walked past them, like a ghost, leaving behind the burning mansion.

"Jack!" Zero nearly ran into me with Sally not far behind him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The once dog tried to get my attention but I just couldn't focus.

"Oh no…" Sally gasped when she saw the burning mansion. "Jack…" She reached out to me but I just snapped away from her and continued walking.

_And time makes it harder. _

_I wish I could remember…_

_But I'll keep your memory…_

No one even bothered to try to stop the fire. Not even me. I was too lost to even think straight. I walked for hours before I finally broke down in the forest of holiday trees. For the longest time I refused to believe he was really gone. But no one has seen Oogie since so I had to accept that he died with his mansion. At the hands of everyone in Halloween town. Including me…

I flinched when I felt a warm body press against mine. The sobs calmed slightly but the shaking was uncontrollable. I rubbed the tears from my cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt and glanced over at the raven haired boy pressed against me. I swallowed hard and raised my shaking hand to place atop his head.

Zero simply nuzzled into my hand and kept his warm body against mine. He was pressed against my back with his hands resting on my shoulders. He said nothing. Just comforted me the best he could. The pain was still, it would always be there, but it was dulled just slightly. Because, I really wasn't alone.

I had Zero. I had Sally. I wasn't alone. But still… I felt so alone without him. They were my reasons for staying. Or so I tried to convince myself. Really, I was just scared to die. Something deep inside me still held hope that Oogie was really alive. So I couldn't die with that hope still inside me. No matter how painful it was without him. I still had people to live for.

Zero and I stayed there for such a long time. Him, leaning against me and nuzzling while I just stared at the gravestone mindlessly. The moon was across the sky by the time I finally started to move. I pressed my fingertips to my lips before pressing them to the cold stone. I let them rest there for a moment then slowly got to my feet.

"Let's go home, boy." My voice cracked as I spoke but Zero just smiled softly at me. He nodded and grabbed my hand gently before leading me away from the gravestone. The farther away from the stone I was, the deeper the pain was. But I refused to look back. Oogie was my past now and I had to accept eventually that he was gone. But no matter what… He would have my heart. Forever and ever…

_My darling…_

_Who knew?_

_My darling…_

_I miss you…_

_Who knew?_

The world works in mysterious ways. If Jack had actually taken the time to turn around once last time, he would have seen the man he loved. Oogie made no move to follow after his once lover. He only stood behind the grave maker and stared down at it. Dead? Him? Not possible. It was a close call, sure, but he was the Boogieman. A simple fire could not kill him.

Bugs crawled around his feet as he picked up the wilted black rose. He brought it to his lips and inhaled softly, getting Jack's scent. A faint smirk came to his lips as he watched the Pumpkin King be pulled into the tunnel by his mutt. There was no doubt in the Boogieman's mind that he would have his Pumpkin King back. But he had a job to do first.

His smirk twisted into something so sinister and evil that the bugs at his feet scattered away. The creatures of Halloween town would suffer for what they did to him. For what they did to his Jack. Revenge would be a sweet thing for Oogie Boogie. He'd just have to hold out a little longer before being able to hold his sweet Pumpkin King in his arms once again.

_Who knew?_

_

* * *

_

**Well damn! I pumped that out in like… three hours. Go me! And I had to end it like that. I was just going to end it with Jack and Zero leaving but… Well I made myself cry with this so I HAD to make a slightly happy ending. Cause, well, I LOVED writing this! So if you guys like this whole humanoid NBC characters thing, then I will definitely write more Oogie and Jack. **

**So the story behind this? It starts with roleplay. My boyfriend came up with the idea of NBC roleplay characters and well, this was the result. I know that Oogie is WAY different. But I figured, with him having a heart now and all, he's different. All of them are. I roleplay Oogie and that's how he is. Sorry if you don't like it but I think it fits him. He's pretty sadistic really. XP. If you want to know more about the curse and how they came to be what they are, let me know. I might write a fan fiction about it, explaining the whole thing. OR I'll just tell you in a private message if you want to know that badly. XD**

**So yea, I hope you guys liked this. Cause I honestly love it. If you don't like the humanoid thing, I get it, that's cool. But don't get mad at me, kay? No flames, thanks. I did warn you guys. **

**Please review? If you guys like this I'll definitely write more NBC humanoid stories. **

**Remember, be nice!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Neo~**


End file.
